


Me & U

by Oniichan415



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415
Summary: Leeteuk looks after Shindong after he falls ill with a cold.





	Me & U

“Dong-ah!” Leeteuk called out as he opened the door to the dorm. He didn’t hear a response but he heard chattering, probably from the TV. He closed the door and walked towards the living room. The leader let out a whimper when he saw Shindong asleep on the couch covered by a blanket with a tissue box next to him. He walked over and crouched, placing a gentle hand on the sleeping idol’s forehead. He was burning up. Suffering from a fever. Leeteuk walked into the kitchen to grab a few things, namely water and some medicine. He also began cutting up some oranges as Shindong had expressed in the group chat earlier that his throat was killing him.

“Dong-ah...” Leeteuk softly said as he was crouched next Shindong, again. He smiled as Shindong slowly opened his eyes.

“Jungsoo-hyung...” The bigger idol croaked out.

“How are you feeling? I’ve cut up some oranges for your throat.” He held up the plate of fruit in front of his member. “I have some medicine you should take as well, to calm your fever.” Leeteuk helped Shindong sit up and gave him the tablets to take and water to wash them down with. He excused himself to quickly grab a wet rag to place on Shindong’s forehead. When he came back, Shindong was sitting up with a dazed look on his face, his cheeks flushed. “Lay down Dong-ah, you should be getting some rest.” Leeteuk was folding the rag into a rectangle so that it could be wrapped around the other’s forehead. 

“Can I lay down on your lap? Please?” Shindong sniffled, looking at Leeteuk with pleading eyes. Of course he couldn’t say no, he felt so bad for his younger member. Shindong usually gets sick hard and fast, without warning. Leeteuk sat down next to his junior and patted his lap, inviting him to lay down on him. Shindong grinned and began to rest his head on Leeteuk’s thighs.

“Comfy?” Leeteuk asked, Shindong answered with a positive hum which caused Leeteuk to smile. The older member gingerly dabbed Shindong’s face with the cold rag to get rid of his sweat before placing it on his forehead. Leeteuk ran his fingers through Shindong’s soft pink hair.

“Thank you hyung... for coming in and looking after me.” Shindong looked up at his older friend. He wasn’t expecting for Leeteuk to come so quickly when he said in the group chat that he wouldn’t be able to make it to practice due to him being suddenly sick.

“Of course. What are hyungs for?” Leeteuk stroked Shindong’s plump cheek, giving him a dimply smile. “Now rest up. We need you to be in good condition to come back to practice.” The leader said, seriously. Shindong shifted slightly before closing his eyes. Leeteuk moved his hand to Shindong’s forearm, gripping gently on it and using his thumb to caress it. He began to watch the TV but felt his eyelids get heavy and soon drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing small story that involved Shindong falling asleep on Teuk’s lap and this is the best I could come up with, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
